


Being an Agent Doesn't Mean That I have a Problems with Cartoons

by Toon_Loon



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Slapstick Infinite (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gravity Falls References, I think the paring is cute, Innuendo, Meta, Post-Canon, Slapstick doesn't understand women, Texting, i know nobody doesn't want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Loon/pseuds/Toon_Loon
Summary: Post Slapstick Infinite (2016).Slapstick and his friends finished their "Dimension Ecch" adventure, now peace returns through out the world. But to Steve Harmon( aka the Slapstick), texting someone like Isabel would taught him a little more than what he knows about her and himself...(One-Shot, but I may write more...)





	Being an Agent Doesn't Mean That I have a Problems with Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> (Like anyother fanfic writer, I must say that Slapstick belongs to Marvel)(Do we always have to say this?)
> 
> -From, Toon_Loon

Dimension Ecch was saved. We knew that.

Mike Peterson was the world's hero. We knew that, too.

Slapstick got a new girl? Well, that was something new, but we knew that anyways.

Steve was rather surprised when he began to text Isabel Cabrera from A.R.M.O.R. He would had seen her crack a joke or two, but like any other toon pervert, Slapstick fell for Teresa Rigotti, because of her unresisting beauty and... Cleavage. The clown didn't really pay attention to Isabel during the whole trip from his home and Dimension Ecch. He just was having some feeling for her after she hit on him for being "the catch". No other girl he had met even opened up with jokes. Not even Barbara Halsey, the hottest gal back when he was in high school.

At his home back in New Jersey, Steve was on his bed and phone. There was not really much to do since his parents were asleep and his best friend, Mike, was probably finishing his Slapstick comics. All he have now was his phone and the number of his new(and possibly a new girl) friend. And boy, it was kind of difficult to text with those toon gloves, but he managed through somehow.

Sometime, he wondered, out of all girls, why Isabel? Not just the claim she said that "Harmon, himself, made her laugh', but he was just a cartoon character without a dingus. Perhaps, he was the only cartoon alive. There could have been other comedic guys that would like to date and have the ability to make a whoopee. Of course, Isabel did said that the dudes she had date before were "more losers" rather than winners. Steve Harmon could have been them. Why him? Harmon brushed that thought off.

The pair messaged each other as if they were friends since forever. Apparently, his name is now "Clown Boi" thanks to Isabel. He decided to give her a taste of his own medicine by renaming her "Isabellie". Steve doesn't have a problem with her somewhat formal way of texting, but here's how the messages would go:

_Isabellie: Hey, Steve, so about today-_

_Clown Boi: why nmed me that?_

_Isabellie: Asked by a man who gave me a weirder one_

_Clown Boi: hey! ITs funny right?_

_Isabellie: LOL yeah! Not a great as this…_

_Clown Boi: Wat?_

_Isabellie: Well…_

_Isabellie: I still miss you…_

_Clown Boi: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Thats so sweet!_

_Isabellie: BUT MY AIMS GETTING BETTER!_

_Clown Boi: wtf.,,?_

_Clown Boi:asjflajdkjqeiawirjw-_

_Isabellie: Harmon, are you ok?_

_Clown Boi: yes im fine maybe not but you got me ther!_

_Isabellie: I have waited for this day to come._

_Clown Boi: isabel, i guess youre feelin so proud of yourself._

_Isabellie: Yes. Yes I am._

_Isabellie: Say, Steve Harmon._

_Clown Boi: hey nobody say my name like that except for my mom n dad!_

_Isabellie: I'm sorry, but on the other hand, mind if I can get your address?_

Steve just sat there on his bed, with a literal puff of steam,was flabbergasted on what just going on. First, he laughed at her, admittedly stupid, joke, and now she wanted to see him? In his own house? Casually? Like the Netflix and Chill and cuddly fanfiction fluff? No freakin way…

_Isabellie: Ummm...Earth to Harmon?_

_Steven looked at the text again, and he took a breath and wrote:_

_Clown Boi: oh! no worries isabel i tell ya…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this 'til the end, that is surprising, but thank you! Comments and Kudos are appeciated!


End file.
